Transformers: Cyberverse (Fanon)
This is my interpretation of the upcoming series. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Todd Haberkorn; Optimus: Bryan Cranston): The legendary leader of the Autobots, originally a mere civilian named Orion Pax from the Elite Guard that was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. He's good friends with Bumblebee & the best leader an Autobot could ask for & the worst nightmare a Decepticon could imagine. If you're looking for a hero, then he's your bot. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cab-Over Semi-Truck. His voice pattern, as Orion, is based off Allen Walker from D-Gray Man ''& as Optimus, based off Walter White from ''Breaking Bad. *Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus: Jeff Bennett; Ultra: John Hamm): Autobot Second-in-Command, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps who used to be Minimus Ambus until he was killed in the Great War, but he was rebuilt & was given in charge of the Elite Guard by him as the Great War began to go underway. He takes everything far too seriously & is trying his best to keep the Autobots in line & failing spectacularly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Car Carrier. His voice pattern, as Ultra Magnus, is based off Donald Francis "Don" Draper from Mad Men. *Jazz (Idris Elba): Autobot Special Ops Agent & the former leader of Cybertronian Intelligence who, before the war, was part of the caste system tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he's an admirer of Earth music of every kind, he loves culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Luther from Luther. *Prowl (David Caruso): A very patient, loyal & super-smart Autobot Military Specialist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who goes by protocol a lot, though Bumblebee does try to teach him how to be fun as he really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling. He doesn't react well to the unexpected to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. He transforms into a White/Black Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. *Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Christopher Sabat; Ironhide: Jon Bernthal): The gruff & ornery, but optimistic, agile, upbeat & formidable Autobot Security Manager who’s 1 of the oldest & toughest Autobots & has been on Optimus' team for a long time after his humble beginnings as a Cybertronian dock worker named Dion before he was killed & reformatted into Ironhide. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise & as Ironhide, based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Bumblebee (Radio; Adam McArthur): The bravest, coolest, most epic scout in the Autobot ranks. Problem is, his memory chip & voice box were damaged on Earth & now he can't remember his critical mission or how he got to the planet in the first place. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue Sports Car. His voice pattern, before his voice box was crushed, is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): The very dedicated & loyal medic from the Science Corps who can always seen patching up his fellow Autobots after battles & his medical skills make him a very desirable medical officer. However, he can also be so dedicated to caring for others that he ends up neglecting to care for his own well-being; often even needing to be reminded of this by his comrades. He transforms into a White/Red Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. *Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): Autobot Munitions Expert who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey Military Light Utility Vehicle. *Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Tricia Helfer): Optimus' Conjunx Endura, which is a term Transformers use for girlfriend/boyfriend, who was killed by Megatron, but was reformatted into Elita-1 by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden & a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why & as Elita-One, based off Number Six from Battlestar Galactica (2004). *Arcee (Kira Buckland): A merciless & deadly Autobot warrior who's an expert in hand-to-hand combat & 1 of the best sharpshooters on record. The reason for her ferocity is how much she cares for her fellow Autobots & especially the humans they protect. She knows how fragile her organic companions are & equally aware of the evils the Decepticons are capable of. She transforms into a Pink/White Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B/2B from NieR:Automata. *Chromia (Krysten Ritter): Elita-One’s younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager, reckless, impulsive & hot-headed as him & transforms into a Light Blue/White Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): An Autobot Mechanical Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps who's indispensable to the Autobot cause, inventing weapons, armor, explosives & everything else you could want to battle Decepticons. It's just a pity that he gets so enthusiastic about his work that he sometimes ends up just blowing stuff up. He transforms into a White/Green/Red Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindholm from Overwatch. *Perceptor (David Tennant): 1 of the Autobots' greatest scientific minds & the former leader of the Science Corps. Calmer & more level-headed than Wheeljack, he's always ready to lend a hand for any Autobot who might need his help. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Orange Research Truck. His voice pattern is based off the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Hound (Bear Grylls): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot scout from the Elite Guard who, when the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides which allowed him to be a terra-former as well. If it's new, uncharted or off-the-beaten-track, he’s your 'bot. He transforms into a Green/Black Military Hummer. He's based off Ken Sansom's portrayal. *Blurr (Steve Woodmore): The Autobots' high-speed intelligence agent & Data Courier from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence. There one second & gone the next, he's fast enough to drive circles around any Decepticon. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. He transforms into a Blue Race Car. He's based off John Moschitta Jr.'s portrayal. *Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): A young Transformer from Caminus who has put herself in charge of keeping Bumblebee out of trouble, which isn't easy now that he's lost his memories on Earth. It's lucky that she has the skills to back up her stubborn determination & give the Seekers a fly for their money! She can fold her jet wings into her back when not flying or in combat & transforms into a Red/Black/Blue VTOL Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). *Hot Rod (Ben Schwartz): A very brave Autobot Cavalier, to the point where his function within the Autobot ranks is "Daring Hero". According to Bumblebee, older Autobots consider him a show-off, but he's Bumblebee's favorite person to pull of reckless stunts with & is always "Down for a friendly race to prove that he rules the roads" however, he'll demand infinite rematches until he wins. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. *Warpath (Darin de Paul): The brash & boastful Autobot Artillery Specialist from the Elite Guard who uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & is helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown/Green Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. *Nautica (Jennifer Paz): A cheerful, but shy engineer with a love of machinery & literature. She desires to learn more about how the universe works & its history. She transforms into a Purple/Yellow Submarine. Her voice pattern is based off Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. *Metroplex (Nolan North): A Titan that's willing to give everything he has to the Autobot cause, but he’s wracked to the core of his being with the belief that he could & should be doing more. It’s a self-deprecating attitude that stuns many of his fellow Autobots. He transforms into a Light Grey/Dark Grey/White/Black Cybertronian Mothership. He's based off Bud Davis' portrayal. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Military Transport Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Dinobots *Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The fearsome combination of the Dinobots that was 65,000,000 years in the making who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him & is now ready to deliver the Decepticons a world of pain. **Grimlock (Vic Mignogna): The legendary king of the Dinobots & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. He's 1 of the smartest, smoothest talking bots around in robot mode, but prefers to simply smash stuff up in his powerful dinosaur mode, the circuits of which he personally rerouted to increase his power. While a gentle bot who never forgets to care about his friends, he often has no idea of his own strength: even a simple high-five with his minuscule dinosaur arms can hurt. A lot. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Yellow/Red Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly from the Dragon Ball franchise. **Scorn (Trina Nishimura): Grimlock's Conjunx Endura & the queen of the Dinobots & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave that's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. From an early age, she was aware of the harshness of nature, witnessing the manner in which predators would hunt & kill weaker prey. However, her innocence allowed her to push these thoughts to the back of her mind until the Great War happened. She would later gain a generally cynical outlook on life & accept the world as a cruel place where only those who are strong are able to survive, but she still loves & cares deeply for her friends, remains humble & refrains from displaying arrogance. Her will is remarkably strong & is rarely seen to lose her cool or be at a loss of what to do, no matter how bleak the situation seems to be. However, she isn't completely immune to the effects of her emotions, which can cloud her judgment sometimes to the endangerment of herself & others. She transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Black/Red Mechanical Spinosaurus/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan. **Slug (Patrick Warburton): The headstrong & aggressive Dinobot Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight which allowed him to secretly befriend Brawl. He transforms into a Grey/White/Yellow/Red Mechanical Triceratops/Left Leg. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. **Swoop (Sean William McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye): The sociable, outgoing & friendly, but arrogant & sometimes disobedient Dinobot Aerial Recon & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who transforms into a Grey/White/Yellow/Red Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. **Snarl (Mikey Way): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders & leaves the thinking to others. He has few opinions & rarely expresses those he has. His uncommunicative nature adds to his alienation where only battle can elevate his spirits but ends up secretly befriending Dead End to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Silver/Yellow/Red Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. Decepticons * Megatron (Jason Marnocha): The tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, being ruthless, cruel & evil to the core. He was once friends with Optimus, though exactly how boggles the mind. He plans to achieve total global domination, though his corrupt plans are often thwarted by the Autobots. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Grey/Black Tank. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): Decepticon Second-in-Command & resident mad scientist & a former member of the Science Corps, always performing twisted, terrifying experiments on Autobots & creating weapons for the Decepticons to use. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot until he was subjected to Shadowplay before the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way isn’t that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Light Purple/Grey Cybertronian Spider Tank. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. * Starscream (Christopher Ayres): Decepticon Third-in-Command & the type of character who'd sell you out to Megatron in a heartbeat, then sell Megatron out to whoever offers him more power. He's not a very loyal sort & often comes at odds with Bumblebee, though not as much as Barricade. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Blue Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Soundwave (Mark Swint): The Decepticons' utterly emotionless master spy & a former member of Cybertronian Intelligence, always eavesdropping on Autobot communications. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy & Ratbat & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate & even the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron & Lugnut when he joined the Decepticons. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red Communications Truck. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave’s Black/Red Bald Eagle-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. He's the closest thing to a best friend to Soundwave. He transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Ravage (Camren Bicondova): Soundwave’s Black/Silver Jaguar-themed Mini-Con who’s always been the slient loner of the 5 & believes unwaveringly in the Decepticon cause. She hides herself in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with grim accuracy. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham. ** Rumble (Chris Parson): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. He transforms into a Data Disc/Defense Platform with Frequency Cannon. His voice pattern is based off Jamison Fawkes a.k.a. Junkrat from Overwatch. ** Frenzy (Rick Gonzalez): Rumble's Red/Black/Blue/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Rene Ramirez a.k.a. Wild Dog from the Arrowverse. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Soundwave's Black/Purple Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con created by Soundwave for Ravage someone to hang out with who’s named after Senator Ratbat, one of the senators on Kaon & her primary concern is looking out for herself. She treats her responsibilities as a business. In her book, everything comes down to profit & loss. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Marceline Abadeer from ''Adventure Time''. * Barricade (Ian Anthony Dale): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon, Bumblebee's rival & secretly Nightbird’s brother figure that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Black Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Adam Noshimuri from Hawaii Five-0 (2010). * Blackout (Josh Petersdorf): Decepticon Demolition Specialist a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War & a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Brown/Yellow Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Galio from League of Legends. * Blitzwing (Tom Cavanagh): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner, Decepticon Ground & Air Commander & a former member of the Elite Guard who later became a partial pacifist, which allowed him to secretly befriend Mirage & befriend Thundercracker. He often gets stuck in mid-transformation, causing others to kick or slam him to help him. He transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Fighter Jet/Tank. He’s based off Ed Gilbert’s portrayal. * Shadow Striker (Chloe Hollings): The vengeful Decepticon Sniper & Barricade's Conjunx Endura who insults everyone around her & watched, along with her late sister Roulette, as their other sister was destroyed at the hands of nomadic invaders, which caused her to realize the difference between those who wielded power & those who were power. She grew up to become a bold, resourceful criminal who ran constant jobs for the various gangsters on Cybertron. She transforms into a Purple Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Amélie Lacroix a.k.a. Widowmaker from Overwatch. * Nemesis Prime (Keith Ferguson): Unicron's clone of Optimus who’s the antithesis of Optimus & is more aggressive than Prime. Everything Optimus stands for, he exists to tear down/take apart. Though programmed with some of Optimus' memories & skills, he lacked the experience necessary to process the data, & became dark & twisted. He was made to kill & replace Optimus so he could feed the Autobots to Unicron. However, he does question whether or not he’s a clone after encountering Optimus & learning what he had to say. He eventually has a change of spark & battles Optimus when he tries to let Unicron leech off Earth. He transforms into a Black/Dark Purple Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Gabriel Reyes a.k.a. Reaper from Overwatch. * Overload (Peter Gadiot): A Decepticon saboteur & spy during the Great War who’s now a filmmaker who films the Transformers’ battles for an upcoming movie he’s making, though he does have to deal with constant delays, rewrites, difficult to work with humans & Transformers when filming them & editing for the sake of the deceased to try not to offend anyone, but he does own the uncut versions for himself. He transforms into a Blue/Gray/Red Film Grip Truck. His voice pattern is based off Mister Mxyzptlk from Supergirl (2015). * Strika (Kimberly Brooks): Lugnut's very sadistic & manipulative Conjunx Endura who's a talented tactician & warrior who, within the victory first & militaristic personality, has an insecure side such as holding a deep hatred for Megatronus for killing Solus & tries to avenge her. She’s also more caring towards Lugnut & eventually forgives Megatronus when finding out that Solus wasn't she was cracked up to be before Megatronus killed her. She transforms into a Khaki/Purple/Orange/Blue Anti-Aircraft Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Jasper from ''Steven Universe''. * Astrotrain (Patrick Wilson): Decepticon Military Transport who loves to sow confusion. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner & making him or her wonder if he or she's up against 1 Decepticon or 2. He might be single-minded but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you must take your jollies where you can. He transforms into a Dark Grey/Purple/White Space Shuttle/Bullet Train. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Overlord (Patrick Seitz): A Decepticon who's an amalgamation of the deadliest Decepticon weaponry known & has the terrifying ability to prevent the wounds he inflicts upon his opponents from healing. He transforms into a Black/Blue/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank. * Galvatron (Benicio del Toro): An ancient Transformer & the leader of the anti-Patterner chaos cult named Random during the Age of Origins before the Quintesson Invasion who’s a focal point of power & madness given form & his whims & desires can be sacrificed in a moment's rage. Not even his own subordinates are safe. Like Starscream, he secretly plots against his allies, thus weakening his position. He transforms into a Light Purple/Silver Tank. His voice pattern is based off Alejandro Gillick from Sicario. * Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Scheming & treacherous, he was more dangerous with his words than with his darts. Though he joined his brothers & sister in battling him, he later began his own schemes involving Megatronus since he was tempted by Unicron to betray them, though the other Primes just thought he was distracting him, so they could defeat Unicron. He then tried to fuse the Allspark with the Anti-Spark he found to take over the Transformers, but was killed by Megatron. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Cybertronain Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Jamie Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Sixshot (Dee Bradley Baker): A Decepticon Six Changer who's officially designated as a "Solo Transformer Assault Group" (S.T.A.G.), but is more colloquially known among those who know & fear him as a "one-robot army". He isn't to be mistaken for a mindless weapon, however, he's highly intelligent & not without honor of a warped sort. He grants due respect to any opponent he deems worthy & always speaks well of them after he has inevitably dispatched them to, as he puts it, "the great junkyard in the sky". He transforms into a Black/Green/White/Purple Tank/Fighter Jet/Mechanical Winged Wolf/Jeep/Submarine. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. Seekers * Slipstream (Lianne Marie Dobbs): The leader of the Seekers who's really good at bossing others around & even better at thinking up ways to destroy the Autobots. Even Bumblebee finds her leadership skills to be effective. She transforms into a Purple/Teal Fighter Jet. * Thundercracker (Crispin Freeman): A Seeker who thinks he's the best of the best due to his ability to fly, something which irritates Bumblebee, though he has a certain amount of pity for the humans they continually endanger or kill. He doesn’t see the point of killing humans just to kill them, although he’s very careful not to reveal this. His doubts about his cause sometimes impede his effectiveness. He transforms into a Dark Blue/Purple Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Itachi Uchiha from the Naruto franchise. * Acid Storm (Dee Bradley Baker): A Seeker who has the ability to control the weather & create toxic rain. He spends his time tracking Bumblebee & his comrades. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow Fighter Jet. * Nova Storm (Saskia Marx): a female Seeker working under the command of Starscream. She transforms into a Purple Fighter Jet. * Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): A Seeker who can teleport to cause mayhem amongst the Autobots & his fellow Decepticons when playing malicious pranks, suddenly warping in & leaving them by far the worse for wear. However, his arrogance & relative lack of intelligence means he needs to be constantly monitored by Megatron & Starscream, or else he would be useless & he’s 1 of the many Transformers that jump when Dead End suddenly appears. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. * Thrust (Christopher Sabat): A talented Decepticon Tactician & Warrior who prefers fighting humans than Autobots, but will fly away in terror if they attack with heavy artillery. He transforms into a Red/Black VTOL Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Piccolo from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Ramjet (Steve Blum): Thrust's partner who’s specifically built to survive such midair collisions. The strategy can be frighteningly effective, since no one expects a fighter jet to ram them & survive. Though he’s built to take such hits, frequent collisions & crashes can still take their toll on his internal mechanisms. He transforms into a Beige/Brown Fighter Jet. He's based off Jack Angel's portrayal. Category:Fan Fiction